Gimme a J and gimme an E!
by Ruffluv
Summary: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game? Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Lovin' the extreme Now are you game? Cheerella meets Highschoolward and Private School-Sper E/B/J . Shake your pompoms! Warning:This story contains drug use as well as other mature content. I am not condoning this, but it happens, and this is fiction...


**Gimme a "J" and give me an "E"!**

**BPOV**

I knew Mrs Cullen would have no problem letting me hang and wait for my was the least of my worries; I was great with moms. They loved me. And why shouldn't they? On paper, I was the perfect All-American girl: smiley, doing alright in school, raised well, with manners…. I wondered what she would think if she knew some of the things I wanted to do to her precious son and have him do to me in return.

Esme answered the door. "Hey, sweetie!" she exclaimed, accosting me on the porch, pleased to see me. "I'm popping out to the store and then might stop at Bree's on the way back. I got you some of your favorite snacks, they're in the kitchen. I thought you could use them after practice. How was it darling?" I barely had time to tell her I was beat- Mrs Uley had really caned us this afternoon. Now, I was hoping for a little afternoon delight….

Esme carried on, full speed ahead. "And I got Eddie some of those apple flavored things he likes so much. He should be back any minute, probably ran into someone on the way back from school and got talking, you know how he is. Anyway, won't be long- make yourself at home while you wait, as always dear!" she said, while moving away from me, towards her car. And she wouldn't be long, most likely, but then,for what I was planning, i t didn't matter all that much. Ah, the benefits of your boyfriend having a converted garage as his dwelling place.

I grabbed the snacks, including Edward's treats on the way to what was his bedroom, for all intents and purposes. Well, it had a bed. Which I laid down on, after I'd dumped my stuff outside his door. I stretched, letting my mind wander to what I'd watched last night, on the wonder that was the internet. Between porn sites and social networks, I had a cornucopia of ideas for things I wanted to try out with Edward. I always felt like he was initiating everything when things got hot and heavy. I wanted to show him I could be spontaneous, wild, not always the good girl, starting with this surprise visit. I removed my shirt, but my sports bra wasn't the sexiest garment, so I took that off too, and got comfortable.

I awoke, still topless, to Edward's voice coming through the house, getting closer, the way it did when he was answering his mom's inquisition of the day, en route to his own haven; she must be back too. I must have drifted off for a bit; I wasn't sure how long for. _Here we go,_ I thought, bracing myself and trying to find an alluring position. Then, I froze. There was a second, deep voice, not Esme's trilling . He wasn't alone!

**EPOV**

"Man,you are so lucky. Not only did you get to go to a normal school, but you just happened to land like the hottest chick there!" Jasper complained about his situation, on the way to my room.

"Yeah, all boys? Dude-cit just ain't right to do that to a growing man. Your parents are harsh. But, what happened to Alice?" I asked

"Oh, you know, she's great and everything ,but our arrangement just gets a little tricky sometimes, all that sneaking around. I don't see her much, things have cooled down a little…" he told me.

"Sorry-sucks" was all I could offer him, as we turned the corner to the renovated -garage that was now my kick-ass room. I held the little bag that'd I'd hidden in my in my uniform jacket up for his perusal. "This ought take the edge off it a bit though"

We both laughed. "There's some beers chilling in my mini fridge too" I added. It was the latest addition to my little abode. I loved having my own space, something poor Jasper was robbed off, I thought, as I caught sight of the objects at my door: The backpack, for starters. But what really got my attention were the pompoms. Black and blue, like a bruised face, but with so much more promise. Bella! We hadn't arranged anything yet today…

**JPOV**

I turned to leave, with my hands up. " Wow, I'm out Eddie boy. " I whispered, on our side of the closed door." Looks like things just keep looking up for you. "

Edward caught hold of my arm and looked at me. He shook his head and put his finger to his lips, to shush me, despite how quiet as I'd become. Then, he motherfucker winked. Only he could get away with a gesture like that, at a time like this and not come off as a total slime ball from a bad porno. He moved his head towards the door and slowly opened it. …

It was silent ,but I held my breath. And then I saw it. It was the hottest sight I'd ever seen, certainly in the flesh. Bella, Edward's beautiful girlfriend, who I'd been congratulating him on just a moment ago, was sat up on the bed, albeit in shock, in just those tiny, s striped, tight shorts she wore for cheerleading. Her hands were over her breasts, but they couldn't quite contain them completely. She wore long black boots and some of her hair hung over her shoulders. A slight red tint was in her cheeks.

"Shit!" she yelled when she spotted me.

I probably should have made haste and left, but I was frozen, transfixed. I mean, could you really blame me.? I hadn't exactly seen much action that didn't include my own hand and here was this half-naked, athletic,but still soft and girly goddess on my friend's duvet. I waited for my friend to amend this situation, to say something, as I was momentarily lost for words.

**EPOV**

I had to act fast:; they were both panicking. This didn't have to be the disaster it might first appear. I loved Bella and it wasn't that I was dying to share here with anybody, but Jasper wasn't just anybody. He was a good guy and I really felt for him, being so hard up for female attention. I'd heard how highly he spoke of Bella. Hell, he was just doing so a few minutes ago. I saw how he looked at her. Like he was right now: in awe. That was the only way to describe it.

Damage control was needed. And all the charm I possessed. Bella was scrambling around, trying to find her top, looking no less appealing in the process.

"Bella, baby" I said, reaching out to her. "Calm down. It's just Jasper. He hasn't seen anything. Yet…" I stuck on the end, chancing my luck.

She looked at me, incredulous. "Just Jasper!", she cried, "Yet?! Edward, what the hell…?"

I cut off her rant, holding her in my arms, blocking her somewhat from Jasper's bulging eyes. She hid in my chest and I took the opportunity to turn my head to Jasper and mouth at him to stay. For a second time, he followed my lead, glued to the spot. I'm wasn't sure he could move if he wanted to.

**JPOV**

_Stay? Was he crazy?_ But when he started to speak, his tone was far too calm, too rational for that. Maybe he was, in fact psychotic. Great.

"Bella , Jasper thinks you're stunning, just like I do. I'm sure he'd love to see more…. but he also really likes you, respects you. Whatever may or may not happen in these four walls is not gonna go any farther and we're not about to make you do anything you don't want to do. If you want, just say the word and he'll be gone and it'll just be you and me. But, just take a second, take a deep breath and think before you decide. That's all we're asking"

_We are? There was a "we" here? Other than him and his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend?_

In Bella's long thinking seconds, I looked at the floor. Then Edward's orders came.

"Jasper, lock the door."

Holy shit, she must have agreed!

"And grab us some beers from the fridge. " he said." Matter of fact, I think there's a bottle of bubbly in there. I was saving it for graduation or some shit, but this seems like a perfect occasion. Bring it." I couldn't help wondering if he was just referring to the beverage…..

**BPOV**

The way Edward took control, telling Jasper what to do was so hot. He took my face in his hands gently, as Jasper moved across the room.

"Did you want to surprise me, gorgeous?" he asked.

I nodded.

He kissed me deeply, passionately, before pulling back and saying, "Well, mission accomplished, huh, Jasper?"

"I'll say" Jasper replied, opening the bottles and setting them down on the bedside table.

Edward picked up the champagne bottle and held it to my lips. "You like champagne, right?"

"Yes," I answered. He knew I did. I loved the luxury of it. The decadence, and the bubbles that made me feel dizzy. I took a swig.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna help me show Jasper exactly what he's been missing out on and me and him are gonna make you feel _so_ good. If at any time you want us to stop ,you just say so. Okay?"

"Ok" I said, breathlessly.

"Anything else you wanna say, or ask?" He was giving me one final out that I didn't take.

"No," I spoke more firmly now.

"Good girl" The way he said those two words made me wet. I felt like I was discovering a whole new side to me.

"Now, let Jasper see those amazing tits"

Wetter yet...

_JPOV_

Her tits were amazing.

"Feel them Jasper, don't be shy. They feel so good."

I reached out and grabbed them, trying not to be too rough, but having the urge to fill my hands with them as much as possible. She moaned, as she got used to my foreign touch. I pulled back to take them in with my eyes again, and Edward offered the champagne to Bella's lips once more.

She took another sip, but as he pulled way he turned the bottle so that some of the liquid spilled onto her.

"Oops" he said, feigning innocence. _Smooth sunuvabitch._

He immediately went to correct his "mistake", lapping at her breast. I took initiative and joined him, taking care of the other one and her stomach, where some of the fizzy fluid had dribbled downwards.

**BPOV**

Edward and Jasper were latched onto my one of my breasts each, like desperate men, like I was the last woman on Earth. It was akin to worship, was all I could think, as Jasper moved down my belly with his tongue. Edward stayed where he was, nibbling and biting my nipple.

Jasper was now licking a line along the top of my low-rise shorts. Edward travelled down to my boots.

"I'm almost tempted to have you leave these on, but I think they could be hazardous when we ragdoll you around... Waddya think, Jaz?"

"Hmm. It's a shame, but they should probably go" was his verdict. They unzipped one each and disposed of them.

I reached out a hand to each of their chests. "I want to see you two," I said.

They both pulled their shirts over their head and I looked them over greedily, biting my lip.

"You like, baby?" Edward smirked. He knew I did. They were both in good shape. Not overly muscular, which wasn't my bag, but toned,-hardly scrawny. Just right, I thought, feeling as spoiled as Goldilocks in my own little twisted fairytale.

Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Kiss him"

I looked a bit confused.

"You haven't kissed Jasper yet. Kiss him. I bet he wants to be kissed by those luscious lips. "

Jasper and I leaned in towards each other until our mouths were touching, before exploring with tongues. Jasper moaned as he kissed me, the noise stifled.

" I know," Edward said. He grabbed my cheek, a little harder than he had at the beginning of all this, and turned me to kiss him. "There's only one thing she might do better with those lips."

**JPOV**

I gulped, looking at Bella's lips. They had to be one of her best assets. Full and juicy, there was only one way to put it: they were blow job lips. I didn't have to experience them first hand to guess that, but now here was Edward telling me just how skilled they were at sucking cock ,and leading me to believe I just might get to see-to feel- for myself. This avenue of thought was proven to be right when Bella looked at my dick, through my jeans and edged closer.

"That's right, touch him," Edward encouraged.

She reached out and felt me through the fabric.

"I bet he's so hard for you, like I am. Is he hard?"

"Mhm" Bella struggled to make any sense. "So hard," she finally managed . "And..big," she tagged on.

"You like that? You like having two big, hard cocks right in front of you, all ready to go?" he said, pulling down his own zip on his jeans.

Bella's hips had been subtly circling for some time now, I had noticed. She was enjoying this. I helped her take down my jeans.

With our jeans pushed down our legs, kneeling on the bed, our cocks pointing at her, Bella proceeded to remind Edward and let me discover just how good she really was at giving head. She didn't need to be told to divide her attention equally between us, but Edward urged her to any way, lost in the moment.

"Yeah, suck both those cocks "

She alternated from one to the other and then tried the ambitious feat of fitting us both in her warm little mouth. When she didn't quite make it, she wasn't discouraged, but carried on, licking both our shafts instead. She would lavish attention on the heads and then take more in at various speeds, applying different amounts of pressure. To top it all off, she could deep throat like a champ and would jam us right down her throat every once in a while. Edward thrust back stronger than I did; he knew what she could take, but the fact remained that we were both fucking her face and she was loving every bit of it. Her hip movements were more pronounced and she was moaning around us. I had honestly thought that girls who loved to suck dick this much were a myth.

As if tuning in to my thoughts, Edward said, " you're so turned doing this aren't you, Bella?"

"Mmm," she hummed around my cock, which happened to be the lucky occupant at the time.

Vibrations shot though me.

"Touch yourself, " Edward said. "Get yourself off while you get us off."

His bluntness caused me to decide I had been too reserved, up to now. It was understandable that Edward would be running the show, but that didn't mean I couldn't excel in my supporting role.

"Yes, Bella. I want to see you play with yourself."

**BPOV**

It seemed Jasper had suddenly found his tongue, so I decided to it was time I jumped in, so to speak and gave these boys a shock.

As I snaked my hand into my hot pants, I started to tell them what I thought about when I... attended to myself in that way, alone.

"Mmm… I've thought about being with two men like this when I do this to myself. " And to really push them over the edge, I added "Sometimes I like to imagine being with another girl from cheerleading class. Maybe next time, we should try to set that up..." I didn't know if I had any intention of following through with my suggestion, but the power I had over them with my words, as well as my body, took hold of me and made me want to say it. I had never seen Edward look so dumbfounded and overcome. I suspected if I knew Jasper better, I would be able to say the same for him.

With my hands wedged down my pants, I could tease my clit, but I couldn't work myself the way I wanted, or they wanted. Edward remedied this, coming behind me, while I still had Jasper in my mouth. He slid my shorts as far down as he could, with me bent over.

"There you go" he said to me. I showed my appreciation by moving my fingers through my folds and spreading my wetness over me. Edward was observing so closely, I could feel his heavy breath on me and Jasper was trying to sneak a peek from the position he was in. "That's so good" Edward said, "but I just wanna try one thing."

**EPOV**

I noticed Bella visibly tense up as I kneaded her ass cheeks. Maybe she thought that with the way we had her, we were gonna have some anal play; we'd never tried anything like that before.

"It's alright babe. You trust me, right?" I questioned, trying to be a calming influence again.

"Erm, in theory" she quipped, but stayed as she was.

I laughed a little as I reached over to get the bag I'd held up to Jasper earlier. I broke the seal and methodically sprinkled a line on each of her beautiful ass cheeks. It wasn't like I was an addict or anything; I had tried some drugs, but I had always thought it would be cool to try this.

"Jasper and I are gonna snort a line off your sexy ass" I informed her,as Jasper came to join me, reluctantly removing his erection from her inviting hole. _And we're going to relish it,_ I thought.

**BPOV**

I heard them sniff the white dust off my skin.

"Woo!" Jasper exclaimed.

I had never tried coke myself, or anything like it, but I guessed that meant if was to his satisfaction. The idea of them inhaling it from me in an act of debauchery was dirty, and sexy as hell. I felt so naughty, so bad. Who knew that bad could feel so good?

They flipped me onto my back and wasted no time spreading my legs. Jasper, getting a good eyeful of my pussy for the first time, remarked "Fuck, she's so wet!"

"She's always so wet by the time I spread her," Edward said. "She's my dirty girl."

Their talking of me in third person did not make me feel disrespected, rather it made me more aroused, like they were doing a running commentary on me, inspecting me, admiring me, sharing their awe.

"And you should taste her," he went on. "She tastes like warm maple syrup."

Jasper complied, ducking down his head, and running his tongue through my slit. He seemed unsure of what he was doing, but he still made me buck my hips towards him. Encouraged by this, he sought out my clit.

"Yeah,flick it with your tongue, she loves that," Edward tipped.

**EPOV**

Jasper seemed to be savoring her taste, enjoying it, just as I'd predicted. I thought for a moment I was gonna have to hold him back from taking a bite out of her!

"My turn" I announced; I was all for give and take, but it was high time I had my mouth wrapped around my girl's sweet pussy.

Jasper rose, licking his lips like that cat that got the cream. "God, she does taste good," he said.

I smiled. When would that fucker learn never to doubt me at all?

"Open up a bit more for me, baby. You know how I like you" I asked of Bella.

After she did, I got Jasper to hold open her pussy lips for me, exposing her engorged clit. I took a small amount of the white powder on the end of my finger. Time for another experiment. …. Bella's eyes widened.

"I've heard this will make you tingle" I said, remembering the conversations my school mates had. "Like when you wear that damn menthol lip gloss that you think plumps your lips up" I looked for an analogy.I hated that stuff; sure, it looked great, but it was sticky and it transferred. She grinned as I grimaced.

"Or like that time we put that popping candy on you..." _Much more pleasant memories…._

She consented and I went about placing the cocaine on her swollen nub.

"Oh!" she gasped, after not very long. It must have been doing the trick. I left her to stew like that while I pushed my tongue into her vagina. I fucked her with it held rigid, before sweeping back up to collect my reward. I lapped at the small sprinkling of dust on her clit till it was all gone and then lapped some more for good measure.

**JPOV**

My senses were being fully assaulted. Palming my dick, if I kept my eyes closed, I just focused more on the wonderful little whines coming from Bella. If I opened them, I was met with the vision of her squirming underneath Edward, while he worked her relentlessly. It was lose-lose. Or win-win, depending how you looked at it.

She was gonna come soon, I could tell. It wasn't a build-up to a fake orgasm, like so many female porn stars performed for the cameras. There was no ooo-ing and ahh-ing. Well, not too much anyway. Her breathing picked up speed and got heavier ,and her delectable body stiffened. The look on her face would be imprinted on my mind for life, I was positive. And then come she did. She let out a cry and tipped her head back. Edward was in her before she'd even ridden out her climax, filling her with his cock, while her walls still pulsed, no doubt. He was taking no prisoners. I would say he was unforgiving, if Bella didn't seem to be enjoying it so much. His entrance made her cry out more, while Edward groaned.

"Fuck, yeah!" . Squeeze my dick with that hot pussy. I love sliding into you after I make you come."

After Bella came down from her high some, Edward continued to thrust into her at a steady pace. "You ready for more baby?" he panted.

"Uh-huh" she managed to choke out.

I wasn't sure if Edward was talking about picking up his own pace or getting me involved again, but since I was all wound up from watching them go at it ,I decided it was high time I did step up and didn't hang around to ask him.I moved to her head and brought the tip of my cock to her lips.

She let out a"Mmmmm" as her mouth enclosed it and began moving me towards heaven once more.

**EPOV**

Far from being outraged at seeing my girlfriend with another man's cock, albeit my best friend's in the world, in her mouth, for the second time this evening, I was extremely…excited. This manifested itself in the way I spoke to her.

"Yeah, that's it my cute little cock sucker. Be nice to my friend. Be very nice to him. Make him come. He's gonna come all over those pretty tits you tried to hide from us."

I flipped her over, onto her knees, to fuck her from behind while she sucked Jasper: the classic spit-roast. Locked in the middle of us like a pair of finger cuffs. Whatever silly ways you wanted to describe it, the fact was it was incredible, not tacky or demeaning for her, I hoped. She didn't seem demeaned anyways; she seemed insatiable, working her way towards another orgasm.

She squeezed my dick as she made it over the edge, spurring me onto making a mess all over her ass.

Jasper added the mess soon after, spraying her superb set of tits with his seed.

_Holy shit- that was sex! _

**Esme POV**

Edward parted ways with Jasper, his "homeboy"-I'm so down with the kids- at the front door, as I dallied around the kitchen. They looked tired-must have been a hard day- but dreamy eyed. He escorted Bella out half an hour later. She looked shower-fresh; she must have needed one after her session. Cheerleading must be more hardcore than you'd think! She's such a nice girl. I looked at my son: my beautify boy was becoming a man.

"How are those two?" I asked, as he ambled past me, back towards his room.

"Oh, they're really good," he grinned.

"Aw, I'm glad. And how were your treats?"

His grin got wider "The treats were yummy…"


End file.
